


Night-Time Picnic

by GreenieMerry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hawkmoth isn't even mentioned in this story, LadyNoir - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just pure fluff, post-reveal, seriously call your dentist you'll get cavities just reading this, this fic is also a get well soon gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenieMerry/pseuds/GreenieMerry
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir enjoy a rooftop picnic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Night-Time Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreG21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/gifts).



> My fandom friend BreG21 isn't feeling very well and thought she could use a fluffy story with our favorite pair. I hope you enjoy this and get better soon! This was rushed, but I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it.

Ladybug carefully laid out a blanket on a rooftop. The roof gave an excellent overview of Paris lit up for the night. It was a chilly night, but not so cold that it was unbearable. Not to mention, their suits will keep them warm enough. Ladybug sighed happily as she laid out the items for her and Chat her to enjoy. Little mini-sandwiches of ham and cheese, macarons, of various flavors, and chocolate petit fours that she made with her father. She also set out in an ice bucket with a bottle of fine French Champaign. She settled on the blanket and waited for her partner to arrive. She looked out into the skyline; her heart pounded in her chest as her nerves rose. She hoped Chat liked this. 

Ladybug was so lost in thought she didn’t hear the soft landing of her partner beside her, “Hello My Lady, this seems like a meow-velous spread you have.” Chat said as he sat down beside her. 

Ladybug jumped, “Chat! Hi…hi…I didn’t know you were here!” she sputtered. Her nerves had risen even more at the sight of him. 

Chat turned his head, looking at the lady before him, concerned, “are you alright, Marinette?” he asked softly and gently. They were high enough up on the rough, so they weren’t worried about being heard. 

Ladybug relaxed a little at his voice and nodded, “yes, I am.” Her confidence was slowly building. She reached over and grabbed a plate and put a sandwich on a plate to hand to him, “here, let's enjoy our picnic.”  
Chat took the plate in his hands before setting it down beside him and leaned over to kiss Ladybug on the lips. It took her a moment before she relaxed into the kiss, before slowly breaking away. Ladybug felt her body tremble after the kiss, and she couldn’t tell if it was her nerves or the slight chill in the air.

“You look like you have something on your mind?” Chat asked, his voice still a whisper as he was leaned in close to her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

She swallowed and nodded, “Yea…um…I do…” she said. She was planning on talking to him after their picnic, but she felt like maybe it was better to do it sooner? 

“What is it, My Lady?” Chat asked, leaning slightly, but his green eyes still on hers. 

Ladybug reached into the picnic basket that she had brought with her and quickly took something out and hid it between the palms of her hands. She closed her eyes and mumbled to her self and took a deep breath. She adjusted her sitting position, so she was sitting right across from Chat. 

“Chat…Adrien…” she started to say, her voice started to shake. “You’re the best…” her voice trembled more, and her eyes watered. Chat reached over and gave her leg a little squeeze of reassurance. She smiled and began again. “You’re the best partner I ever could have asked for. Both in our civilian lives and our superhero lives. You have always shown me support and trust.” She sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes before she continued, “I trust you with all my being Chat…Adrien, and I love you too.” 

Ladybug laughed, “You loved me too, even when I was too blind to see who you truly are. I still sometimes find it hard to believe that we both managed to fall in love with each other twice over.” 

Chat could feel his eyes watering at her words as he nodded, “yea…what a pair we are.” He mumbled. 

Ladybug nodded, “very much so.” She took another breath, “I…I know we’re young and just out of lycée, and maybe this isn’t the brightest idea I’ve ever had, but.” She felt her lip tremble as she looked at him, “I can’t imagine me spending my life with anyone but you, I can’t imagine myself loving anyone but you, and I hope you don’t feel like I’m taking anything away from you, but…I just…” she adjusted her self again, so she was on one knee. She opened her palms and presented him with a ring. It had a white gold band with a simple diamond in the middle. “Will you marry me?” 

Chat had tears running down his eyes, his eyes, as he quickly tried to wipe them away, but it was no use, more kept coming. He let out a little laugh, “The funny thing is…my Lady, my love.” He reached into one of his pockets that he had unzipped. When you invited me out here tonight, I thought it was the best time to ask you a very important question too. He then showed her the ring he got for her, rose gold band, with a larger diamond with two smaller diamonds on either side. “Of course, I’ll marry you, a thousand times yes, Marinette.” He smiled, “do you want me to ask you now?” 

Marinette’s voice caught in her throat as she nodded.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, love of my life, my best friend, my partner, my greatest supporter, and biggest fan. Will you marry me?” Chat asked her. 

“Yes. Mon Chaton, I’ll marry you.” She said as she leaped into his arms and covered his face in kisses. They exchanged engagement rings before Ladybug settled in Chat’s lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. “I love you.” She whispered, still sniffling, and giggling from happiness.

Chat laughed too, “I love you too.” 

The snuggled happily together, their picnic largely forgotten. Together they looked out into Paris, and their lives ahead of them. The wall between them long since broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
